Until Dawn: Maelstom Edition
by DarknessIncarnate2000
Summary: Click and read my Author's note at the top. I honestly don't feel like repeating myself. Semi-Hiatus. Update when I can.


**A/N: Hello! I'm sorry for the late update but, honestly, I had trouble concentrating on writing anything. I know it'll be a work in progress but I'm grateful and appreciative that many of you have stuck it out with me this long. Especially since this story wasn't supposed to have taken me this long to finish. As you can see, I decided to re-do this story as I will probably do the same to a few others but if you've read my original then you know why, anyway, let's get this going! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do no own Naruto nor Until Dawn.**

 **Chapter 1:**

 _ **Blackwood Moutain Lodge**_

 _ **2014-**_

"Oh my god! I can't believe you actually did this," said Emily Davis, a young Asian-American woman with an olive complexion with shoulder width black hair and light brown eyes and a small birthmark above her left eyebrow. She's wearing a low collar dark cerulean-blue racer-styled jacket, covering a plain white t-shirt in addition to a silver necklace.

"Shh shh shh" shushed Jessica Riley, a young woman with a medium bisque complexion and short hair that is tied in pigtails. She's wearing an olive green top and dark green skirt with jeans.

"Don't you guys think this is a bit cruel?" argued Samantha Giddings, a fair-skinned young woman with dirty blonde hair tied into a classic bun-tied hairstyle with hazel colored eyes. She's wearing a red and white patterned wool sweater with jeans and irregular-shaped golden dangling earrings.

"Oh come on, she deserves it," Jessica argued back.

"It's not her fault she has a huge crush on Mike." snapped Sam, annoyed as Jessica rolled her eyes uncaringly. "Just because he's class Prez doesn't mean he belongs to everyone...Mike is my man." Emily said following after Jessica. Mostly to leave the tension-filled air that Sam and Jess' argument left.

"Hey Em...I'm not anybody's man," said Micheal Monroe, a young man with short dark brown hair and brown eyes. He's wearing a red plaid shirt and a pair of jeans.

Giving an unladylike snort, Emily responded a bit condescendingly, "Whatever you say, Darling!" she says playfully, as her boyfriend followed after her with Sam bringing up the rear with a worried look before seemingly making up her mind as she went down a different hallway than the others before calling out, "Hannah! Hannah!" not knowing she was too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah ah ah, no more drinks for you mister, I don't want to have to drag you back to your room later tonight...again." a girlish voice chided playfully as she took the bottle away from her boyfriend. The girl has a light caramel complexion with short dark brown hair with bangs underneath her floral white beanie. She's wearing a Coventry gray sweater, fuchsia pink flight-styled coat, wrought-gray yoga pants, and cream colored boots. This is Beth Washington, twin sister of Hannah and close friend of Sam.

"Oh come on, that was my first time going overboard, when are you going to let it go?" a guy's voice whined out as he watched his girlfriend carry the bottle to the sink as he watched her hips sway back and forth. The voice belonged to a guy with spiky sun-kissed blonde hair with jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face and deep ocean floor colored eyes. The guy is wearing an orange and black hoodie with black military pants and black combat boots. He stood up to follow Beth, revealing his height to be around 5'10, with a lean-muscular build before wraps his arms around her and kisses her on the cheek, then rests his chin her shoulder. This is Naruto Namikaze, the boyfriend of Beth, and close friends to Hannah, Sam, Chris, and Josh.

"Hmmm, probably around the time you buy new shoes to pay for the ones you ruined," she said as she leans her head back into Naruto's chest.

"I still haven't understood the concept of me having to buy $500 pair of shoes when the shoes I ruined were on already on their last legs," Naruto said

"It's all about the sentimental value of the shoes, those were the same shoes I was wearing when we first met," Beth said with a cheeky grin that Naruto couldn't see but felt she was.

"Uh-huh, I hear ya, I don't believe ya but I hear ya," Naruto said getting a soft giggle from Beth before going quiet and enjoying the silence. Before long, Naruto started kissing Beth's neck gently as she enjoyed it.

"Na-did you see that?" she asked as she saw something through the window.

"Saw what?" Naruto mumbled as he kept kissing Beth's neck, not looking up once.

"I...thought I saw something..." she trailed off as she started to get into Naruto's kisses more and more.

"Impossible, your dad said it'd just be us this weekend," Naruto said as he pulled away and chuckles slightly as he hears Beth give a groan of disappointment.

It took her a little bit to compose herself but as she turned around in place, Naruto could see her cheeks were a bit flushed, "Well, I know I saw something, you have any idea what it was, Josh?" she called out to one of the figure's at the counter, passed out drunk.

Stepping over to them, Naruto chuckled again before picking up a bottle, "Yea I don't think he knows either." he says as Beth gives a playful slap to the arm for laughing at her brother's status before her eyes ran over a paper near them.

"What's that?" Naruto asked as he put his arm on the shoulder of one of the figures before stumbling as they fell to the ground.

"Oh my God," she said softly, drawing Naruto's attention back to her.

"What? What is it?" he asked, seeing her frown before she just handed him the paper, "Goddammit" he muttered in irritation as he read it.

' **Hannah** **, You look hot in that shirt, I bet you'd look even hotter without it. Meet me in the guest room at 2 a.m**.'

"Oh shit!" Beth squeaked.

"What? What is it?" Naruto said in alarm.

"I saw someone just pass by the window!" she said a little freaked out

"What? I told you, Beth, that-" he started but was cut off

I **know** what I saw Naruto!" Beth snapped.

"Alright, alright, how about you go get everyone and I'll try to way the sleeping beauties up over here," Naruto said raising his hands in surrender.

Beth didn't give a reply as she ran out the door to tell the others.

Naruto sighs, "That girl is going to be the death of me." he chuckles to himself before moving to Hannah and Beth's brother Josh. "Alright sleeping beauty, up and at 'em." he says before shaking Josh, who shared the same fate of his friend earlier and fell to the floor, "Dammit" he mutters.

Before he can move to pick up his friends, he jumped as he heard Beth yell "YOU JERKS!".

Forgetting about his friends' states, he rushed out into living room only to see it empty but he noticed the open door, as he neared it he overheard Sam tell Mike, "I think you're the last person she wants to see right now Mike."

"What happened?" Naruto says, getting everyone's attention but no one answers, making his eyes narrow, "I won't repeat myself." he said, his blue eyes staring intently at everyone.

"It was just a prank" started Jessica

"Yea and Hannah overreacted" Emily picked up.

"I'll be the judge of that, now none of you have explained what the hell has happened," Naruto nearly growls and then as they begin telling them, Naruto is nearly shaking in rage.

"Naruto-" Jessica began but Naruto put his hand up before lifting his head, allowing them to see the cold fury behind his eyes, pinning every one of them, except Sam, with a glare before turning back in the house.

Before any of them could comment, he was walking back out with his jacket and stuffing something in his back waist, "I'm going after them." he said, only looking at Sam as she nodded.

"Naruto, we were jus-UGH!" Mike began as he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, only for Naruto to cut him off by quickly spinning around and punching hard in the nose, making Mike fall to the ground, as everyone jumped.

Naruto looked down at Mike coldly, "The only reason I'm not breaking every bone in your body right now is because I have two important people to me trapped in a snowstorm because of your so-called _prank_. I've pulled many pranks but never have I pulled one that began by giving someone a false sense of hope only to yank it away out of some cruel enjoyment." Naruto said as his eyes panned at everyone else before looking at Jessica, who shrank back from his glare, "You keep telling yourselves it was a prank to make yourselves feel better but if I don't return with those girls, know that each of you is marked." Naruto said before walking away.

It took Sam only a few seconds to recover, used to her friend's anger. Having seen it when one of her exes got too pushy and Naruto having stepped in. She also knows exactly what her friend is capable of, as she'd seen him train in a few fighting styles.

"Wait! Naruto I'm coming with you!" Sam said and starts jogging after him before turning back around and looking at her friends "If I were you guys, I'd do as he says. I might be able to get him to stop, but only Beth can get him to calm down." and then jogs after her highly pissed off friend.

10 minutes later-

"Hey...are you alright?" Sam asks hesitantly as she sees her friend stomping through the snow and looking around with his phone out.

"What do you think, Sam?" he snaps

"Sorry" Sam mutters

Naruto sighs, "No, I'm sorry, its just that..." he trails off as he lets out a low growl before continuing "because of those jackasses, and their so-called _prank_ , we're out in the middle of a snowstorm, looking for my girlfriend and her sister, with little to no guidance on where they could have gone in pitch black darkness!" Naruto ranted, as each point seemed to rile him up further.

"Don't you think what you did was a little too far?" Sam asked, receiving a glare as a response "Guess not" she muttered.

"Sam, trust me, if anything I went too damn easy on them, you've seen what I'm capable of," Naruto says still looking around.

"Yea...what will you do if we're not able to find them," she asks hesitantly

Naruto's expression turns dark, "Remember that guy that groped Beth at that bar, while I was in the bathroom?" is all he says.

Sam gasped with a horrified expression

"Are you cold?" Naruto suddenly asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Y-yea I kinda forgot to bring my jacket." Sam answers

"Here," he says as he takes off his hoodie and tosses to Sam and reveals he's wearing a black long sleeved shirt underneath.

"What about you?" she says as she catches the hoodie before quickly putting it on, not even arguing since she knows it'd be like arguing with a brick wall.

"I'll be fine, in fact, why don't you head on back? That way if they are there, you can just tell Beth to call me to let me know where they are." Naruto said

"Are you sure?" she asks as she feels a pang of jealousy spring up before squashing it down.

"Yea positive, see ya later Sam," Naruto says not even turning around and just waving his hand at her.

Sam looks at Naruto's back for a few seconds before turning around and heading back to the cabin. Feeling guilty the entire way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Naruto had gotten away from Sam, he started jogging and looking around frantically. The real reason Naruto told Sam to go back is because he felt she was slowing him down. Don't get him wrong, he cares for Sam just as much as he cares for Beth and Hannah but right now, something was eating at the back of his mind that he needs to find Beth and Hannah now! And he learned to always listen to that feeling as that feeling has saved him more times than he cares to admit.

An hour later, and he still hadn't found them. To make matters worse, he was starting to freeze, and he was almost pretty sure he passed that same tree 5 times already.

 _'Dammit, I knew I should have listened to Beth when she tried to teach me how to navigate through this damn forest!'_ he scolded himself. He heard the bushes ruffle before he quickly reached into his back waist and grabbed the gun he'd brought along with him.

Also, another reason he needed Sam to go back to the Cabin, she'd always been a bit wary of guns since she'd seen him almost shoot himself when they were children. That was before he'd gotten good at wielding one.

Anyway, as the bushes continued to ruffle, he jumped as heard a screech, making him spin around and it was that precise moment a deer jumped out behind him, trampling him.

"Oh...you...goddamn...deer" Naruto finished as he lost consciousness, the last thing he saw was a stream of fire before a figure approached him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto weakly opened his eyes to a white room that he instantly recognized as the hospital, he gave out a groan as he set up.

"Oh...what the hell happened?" he asked himself as he tried to remember how he ended up here, before his eyes widened in remembrance, "Beth!" he shouted before he felt arms wrap around him, holding him tightly as he began thrashing around. Though, not with the same amount of strength he normally had.

Eventually, he tired himself out and looked at the person holding him, he saw it was Sam. Though, she looked nothing like she normally did. Her hair was disheveled, her eyes bloodshot, and she wore no makeup. Even if she wore little of the latter anyway.

Seeing her in the state she was in, hit Naruto like a ton of bricks as he noticed two empty spaces of two people he knew would be there right there with her. He could feel tears beginning to prickle the back of his eyes as two realizations hit him at once.

1\. Beth and Hannah were not found.

2: He had failed them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **One Year Later-**_

"I still don't know how I let you and Josh talk me into this," Naruto said as he was sitting next to Sam on a bus on their way to Blackwood Mountain. He **really** did not want to go back to this place since all it brought him was horrible memories of his missing, possibly dead girlfriend. He hasn't really changed much in the year except he didn't eat as much but it wasn't as bad as it were earlier that year where he skipped weeks without eating a full meal before his Godmother and Sam were finally able to snap him out of it somewhat at least. He wore a hooded leather jacket with red interior linings, a gray tank top, black fingerless gloves, black faded jeans, black military boots, and a green jewel necklace given to him by his Godmother who had given it to him as a pillar of strength that she used to remember all the people she had lost in her lifetime. He had cut his long hair into short and spiky since he felt as if he needed a change.

"I know how hard it was for you to do this but you need this, just as much, if not more so than Josh," Sam said, she hadn't changed much in the last year either. She's wearing a red shirt, an onyx-black leather jacket wrapped with a lipstick-red thick scarf around her neck, and a plaid-styled skirt.

"Yea...I guess so," he mumbled the last part quietly to himself. Sam took her eyes away from her phone where she was looking at a video of Josh inviting them to back to the lodge and looked at her friend, as he just stared out the window, with a worried look before grabbing his hand in squeezing it gently.

"Hey...you know I'm always here for you," she said with a smile.

"Yea...I know" Naruto started before taking a deep breath and then exhaling and returned Sam's smile with a small smirk "Thanks Sam".

"No problem," she said as she tried to take her eyes away from Naruto who had turned back to looking out the window. She's willing to admit that she may hold more than platonic feelings for her friend. Actually, there is a may to it, she did.

Don't mistake her, she loves and misses Beth and Hannah just as much as Naruto and Josh, it's just that...she's probably had a crush on Naruto since they became friends in Elementary school and she was crushed when he had moved away since his father was part of the army. She didn't get to see him again till High School and by then she was already in a committed relationship, so when Naruto came back she reluctantly introduced him to Beth and the two, to her dismay, hit it off instantly and within a month, started dating.

She's not one of those people who thought since they couldn't be with a person, though nobody should be with that person, so she swallowed down her jealousy and congratulated them, though her feelings for Naruto were just as strong and her own relationship crashed about a week later. Afterward, she just stopped dating, she just couldn't be with anyone else because they just didn't stack up to him. She's not saying Naruto doesn't have his faults, for example, he's impulsive, sarcastic, smartass, blunt, speaks his mind(which sometimes is not a good idea), and stubborn. She actually made a list of his faults once just to see exactly why she loved him and to her utter shock, those were the exact same reasons she DID love him! That's also another reason why she stuck up for Hannah last year, she understands that you can't help who you like or in her case, Love.

She's only ever confided this to Hannah and Josh. Hannah because they were in the same situation, and Josh because he figured it out, how, she has no idea but they both luckily swore up and down to never tell Beth or Naruto. When Beth had gone missing, she's extremely ashamed to admit, she was a little glad, not much mind you but even a little made her feel ashamed and disgusted with herself. It wasn't until she had a conversation with Naruto's Godmother that she understood why she felt that way. His Godmother had said, she wasn't happy about Beth's disappearance but more so the opportunity it represented, case in point-Naruto. Even though the opportunity was there, she didn't want to rush into it, since she wanted to give Naruto a chance to grieve for his lost loved one...or at least that was her intention until a month ago.

About a month ago, she had gotten invited to a party and decided to bring Naruto with her since Beth's disappearance he rarely ever partied anymore. So she basically dragged him to the party and he instantly started draining shots after shots till he was completely hammered and so they had to take a cab back to his place since he lived on his own, she had to drag him to his room and when she dropped him onto his bed, she had fallen with him. Now she may not remember what had happened since she was trying to keep up with him in the alcohol department but what she does remember was something not even pornstars could recreate. She remembered waking up naked and draped over him and almost freaking out but she noticed he was still sleeping so she as quietly as possible snuck out of his house. Luckily or unluckily, Naruto doesn't remember a single thing about that night, apparently, he had already taken something before he left with her to the party, she knew he wasn't lying since he was a terrible liar. She didn't know whether she should be relieved or disappointed that he didn't remember, so she settled for the former rather than the latter since if he was gonna find out how she felt, she rather it be while they were both clothed and sober.

"Come on Sam, don't wanna be late to this hellhole gathering," Naruto said, snapping Sam out of her thoughts as she noticed the bus had stopped with Naruto looking at her almost intently, making her look away.

"R-right right, let's go," she said then gained a determined expression. ' _I will tell you how I feel this time Naruto, even if it kills me."_

 **End**

 **A/N: I know that this is basically a rehash of my original but that's because, besides a few sentence structures and grammar issues, I didn't find much to change. Though, starting next chapter, I will begin the new plot that I had thought to give this one.**

 **This Naruto will be a bit different than the original, he'll have the same anger than the original but this one will also have more control. As thinking about it, someone with a military background that I gave him should have more control.**

 **Plus, this one will have a bit more of an incentive than the original. He may also carry a darker approach then the original. Only time will tell.**

 **Review, criticize(helpful criticism), and whatever else you're supposed to do**

 **Ja-Ne**


End file.
